1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run adapted to be attached to an inner periphery of a door frame of a motor vehicle to guide a door glass as it is raised and lowered.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a glass run 10 is attached to an inner periphery of a door frame 12 of a vehicle door 14 for guiding a door glass 16 as it is raised and lowered. FIG. 2 shows a configuration of a conventional glass run 10, and FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are cross-sectional views of the conventional glass run 10 that is attached to a straight portion of the door frame 12.
As shown in FIG. 3, conventionally, the glass run 10 is fitted in a channel 18 of the door frame 12 to guide the door glass 16 upwardly and downwardly, and provide a seal between the door glass 16 and the door frame 12. As shown in FIG. 2, the glass run 10 is generally formed by joining extruded straight sections 20 adapted to be attached along an upper side portion, a front vertical side portion and a rear vertical side portion of the door frame 12 with corner sections 22, each being formed by molding, in conformity with corners 24 of the door frame 12.
A door weather strip (not shown) is attached to an outer periphery of a door panel and the door frame 12, and/or an opening trim weather strip (not shown) is attached to a flange provided in a door opening portion of a vehicle body, thereby sealing between the vehicle door 14 and the vehicle body.
As shown in FIG. 3, the straight section 20 of the glass run 10 includes an outer side wall 26, an inner side wall 28 and a bottom wall 30, and has a generally U-shaped cross-section. A first outer seal lip 32 is provided to extend from an open end of the outer side wall 26 towards an interior of the glass run 10. And a second outer seal lip 34 is provided to extend from the open end of the outer side wall 26 towards an opening of the main body of the glass run 10. In addition, an inner seal lip 36 is provided to extend from an open end of the inner side wall 28 towards the interior of the glass run 10.
The outer side wall 26, the inner side wall 28 and the bottom wall 30 of the glass run 10 are inserted in the channel 18 provided in the door frame 12, and at least one part of an exterior surface of the respective walls is brought into pressure contact with an interior surface of the channel 18, thereby holding the glass run 10. As shown in FIG. 3, the channel 18 is provided by bending the door frame 12 or attaching a door molding thereto.
And, in order to fit and hold the glass run 10 in the channel 18 upon inserting the glass run 10 in the channel 18, an outer holding lip 38 and an inner holding lip 40 are provided in the outer side wall 26 and the inner side wall 28 respectively in the straight sections 20 of the glass run 10.
The door glass 16 slides in the interior of the glass run 10 and is held such that both surfaces of a peripheral part thereof are sealed with the first outer seal lip 32, the second outer seal lip 34 and the inner seal lip 36 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 10-226239, for example). In particular, in vertical sections of the door frame 12, the second outer seal lip 34 covers level differences and gaps between the door glass 16 and the first outer seal lip 32 to provide a seal against wind and rainwater flowing along the door glass 16 from the front side of the vehicle body.
However, as shown in FIG. 4, where an L-shaped channel 42 is secured to the door frame 12 for attaching a glass run 44, an outer garnish 46 is provided on an outer side of the door frame 12 for covering an outer side surface of the channel 42 and the door frame 12. A tip end 48 of the outer garnish 46 is extended on the front side of a base of a second outer seal lip 50 (towards an opening of the glass run 44) to cover the same.
And the glass run 44 includes an outer side wall 52, an inner side wall 54 and a bottom wall 56, and has a generally U-shaped cross-section. A first outer seal lip 58 is provided to extend from an open end of the outer side wall 52 towards an interior of the glass run 44. And the second outer seal lip 50 is provided to extend from the open end of the outer side wall 52 towards an opening of the glass run 44. In addition, an inner seal lip 60 is provided to extend from an open end of the inner side wall 54 towards the interior of the glass run 44 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2009-1143, for example).
Where level differences formed in the second outer seal lip 50 and the tip end 48 of the outer garnish 46 against a surface of the door glass 16 become large, the second outer seal lip 50 and the tip end 48 of the outer garnish 46 make a great angle relative to the door glass 16, and consequently, while a motor vehicle is running at high speeds, air flowing from the door glass 16 to surfaces of the door frame 12 produces a turbulent air to generate wind noises.